Consequences
by calmingaddiction
Summary: Kakashi is being punished...but so is Sasuke comments pretty plz? :D


Consequences

**Consequences**

Kakashi was being punished.

He shouldn't have been surprised. Did he actually think he could get away with it? Did he really think I was going to stand for _that_?

As he enters the room, I have to suppress a grin. Don't get me wrong, this punishment is killing me too, but hey, he deserved it. Stupid, old pervert. Everyday I see him he sags more, looks more miserable. That irritable expression on his face, satisfying me more and more.

I look away from him and turn my attention back to the television. Kakashi stands and glares daggers at me, I can practically feel them. Ah, it really is wonderful being evil.

He staggers into the room and sits heavily next to me. Gonna try again, huh? No way sensei, not until I get a full-hearted apology. He knows that too.

"Sasuke," comes a breathy whisper from his side, "I'm sorry."

I turn to him, expression pleased. "For what Kakashi? What are you sorry for?"

He grunts, thinking that was all he needed to say. I can barely mask my delighted grin when he sighs and begins to continue my much deserved apology.

"I'm sorry that I told Sakura you had a crush on her. I was wrong and stupid, and completely unfunny. I give you my wholehearted apology, and beg…Sasuke Uchiha, I beg of you," he finally looks up with earnest, tried, and submissive eyes, "please, stop the punishment."

I look at him carefully and try to decide if this is good enough. It was wholehearted, he's suffered for a week, and hell, so have I. Yeah, he's learned his lesson.

"Kakashi…" I lift my black eyes to meet his one gray eye. "You're forgiven."

The force in which he lunged at me could have broken the couch. I had to raise my arms up to block him so he didn't completely maul me. Once he was on top of me, a week of tension, lust, and irritability started to disappear.

He pins my arms down with his hands and kisses me roughly. I open my mouth to allow his tongue to explore me. We battle briefly for dominance, but he always wins. We always do it this way. Consider it our foreplay. He leans up and tugs me into sitting position. Still straddling my waist, he pulls my shirt from me, followed by his. And then there's contact. Our bare chests rub together as kisses me again, his hands working down my chest to reach my shorts.

My breath hitches as he pulls them off, leaving me naked before him. He looks down at me and grins, standing up to remove the rest of his clothes. He climbs back onto me and pulls my legs over his shoulders. Grinning in that perverted way of his the entire time.

"Um, Kakashi?" I breathe out, trying to not sound totally desperate. "Lube?"

His grin gets wider, if possible. "Sorry, love. We'll have to make due."

My eyes nearly pop out of my skull. "You are NOT fucking me without lube, you perverted bastard!"

He sighs and shrugs, pulling my ankles off his shoulders and quickly flipping me to my back. I land with 'oof' that makes him laugh. I begin to snarl a response when I feel his warm, wet fingers start to press at my hole. My comeback stutters from my throat when his first finger enters me. Pressing deep and quickly finding the spot that makes me stars.

He adds another finger and scissors them until my almost crying.

"K-K-Kakashi…please, please, f-fuck me," I manage to stammer out. I hate when he gets me so submissive. So desperate, to the point of crying, thrusting back onto his fingers. And of course, he fucking loves it.

He pulls his fingers out of me and positions the head of his cock at my entrance.

"I've waited 6 days for this, Sasuke," he whispers, huskily, into my ear. "I sure as hell hope you aren't expecting anything gentle."

With the last word he thrusts entirely into me, moaning with relief. I answered his moan with my scream, feeling pain and pleasure blur into pure oblivion.

He leans forward and presses his hands to the arm rest my forehead is pressed against. And then the fucking REALLY starts.

He pulls back, almost completely leaving me, and pushes himself roughly back inside of me. Knowing neither of us will last long, he grabs my slick cock and strokes me in time with his thrusts. He leans his head between my shoulder blades and pushes to hilt, his balls hitting my flush bottom. Shorter thrusts now, staying completely inside of me. He'll be coming soon, so will I. I push myself back against him, impaling myself on his cock. He moans quietly, his pace increasing.

One last twist of his hand on my dick and I come all over his hand, screaming my completion. I force him with me, the rippling of my muscles over his cock proving to be too much. He groans my name loudly as I feel wet heat spread inside me, and a weeks worth of frustration melt away .

He pulls out softly and drops to side of the couch. He's tired, always is after we fuck. I cuddle in his arms and prepare to drift to sleep when I hear him sigh.

"Sasuke," he chuckles, "you have to admit, the look on her face, was priceless."

"Kakashi," I whisper back, licking my fingers and running them up the underside of his dick, "no sex for another week."


End file.
